Forum:Neue deutsche Rechtschreibung
Synopsis (Juni 2005) Thema: Neue deutsche Rechtschreibung; Konsens: unklar - Rechtschreibung gemischt; Teilnehmer: Defchris (Start), Kempec, Kai3k, Kobi, Florian K, Sanyoh, Steiger, anonymer Nutzer Neue deutsche Rechtschreibung! Hallo miteinander, ab Ende des Jahres gilt ja die neue Rechtschreibung in Deutschland - wäre es da nicht (auch wenn es vielen wohl widerstrebt) besser, wenn man die Artikel nunmehr nach und nach umstellt bzw. neu erstellte gleich in selbiger verfasst? Bisherige Episodentitel, wie "Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil I" bleiben dann aber natürlich. So "uneinprägsam" sind die ja gar nicht - "Maneuver" wird z.B. nunmehr "Manöver" geschrieben, das schnell gesprochene "ß" am Silbenende durch Doppel-"s" ersetzt... -- defchris 05:25, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) :Nun, das wäre natürlich schon richtig. Ich frage mich nur wieviele wirklich die neue Rechtschreibung können. Ich kann sie nicht hunderprozentig und schreibe vermutlich in einer Mischung aus alter und neuer. --Kempec 06:17, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Dazu ist doch ein Wiki da ... der, der es meint zu können, kann es ja gerne verbessern :) -- Kai ( ) 12:04, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) :::Okay, dann wären wir aber auch schon beim Nachteil - jeder der meint, dass er es kann, es aber nicht wirklich kann (und oft nicht mal die alte), ändert es dann wieder. :) -- defchris 15:09, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::Hauptsache, das endet nicht in der schweizer Version mit der kompletten Verbannung des "ß" aber prinzipiell lasse ich mich bei Rechtschreibung eh gerne korrigieren. Das gilt natürlich nicht für Episodentitel. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:13, 28. Jun 2005 (UTC) Vielleicht können wir ein paar eingängige Regeln der Rechtschreibung auf Memory Alpha:Rechtschreibung festhalten, damit solche Fehler vermieden werden können. — Florian - ✍ talk 11:12, 8. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Finde ich im Prinzip eine gute Idee, da mir schon mehrfach aufgefallen ist, daß häufig Artikel nur wegen der Schreibweise "ss" und "ß" hin und her geändert werden. Dadurch habe ich mir leider auch angewöhnt, Artikel in einer gemischten Art und Weise zu schreiben. -- Sanyoh 11:35, 8. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Naja ich persönlich halte mich nicht an die neue Rechtschreibung, diese wird von mir boykottiert. Steiger 11:39, 8. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Eine zentrale Rechtschreibe-Seite ist keine schlechte Idee, allerdings befürchte ich, wir werden nur ganz geringen konsenz erhalten. Ich boykottierte auch lange Zeit die Rechtschreibung, weil ich sie vorallem in der Oberstufe auch nicht mehr gelernt habe (Sie können ja eh Ihr Abitur noch nach den alten Regeln schreiben). Was ich zunächst am meisten gehaßt habe war die ß-Regelung, weil man immer noch nicht das daß abgeschafft hatte. Aber inzwischen sage ich immer nur "meine Güte": Straße schreibt man genauso wie Maßanzug (auch wenn die Kaufhof-Werbung mir etwas anderes weiß machen will) mit ß. Bei mir wird man allerdings weiterhin den Graphen, Delphin und Thunfisch, sowie die Differentialrechnung und das Potential entdecken, wozu man nach neuer Rechstschreibung immer noch berechtigt ist. Fazit: Ich glaube wir können uns allenfalls auf eine Seite "das ist nach beiden Regelungen falsch" einigen ;) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:13, 8. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::Ich finde es gar nicht gut, dass es einigen scheinbar "egal" ist, wie sie schreiben. Ich meine ja nicht die komplizierten grammtikalischen Stellungen, die bei der Rechtschreibreform eingeführt werden, aber Schifffahrt mit drei F zu schreiben, oder nach einem Doppellaut das ß zu verwenden, was kann denn daran so schwer sein? Gut, ich will hier keine Diskussion pro/contra eröffnen, aber wir können doch auch keine MA/de/neu und MA/de/alt machen, also 2 Wikis nach Rechtschreibreform und vor ihr :D -- Kai ( ) 17:37, 8. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::::Rechtschreibung, die 1000ste !!. Nach wie vor werden viele Artikel hauptsächlich wegen s / ss / ß hin und her verändert. Deshalb wollte ich mal nachhaken, wie der momentane Stand ist. So langsam finde ich es etwas "blöd", denn kaum habe ich z.B. einen Artikel geschrieben, werden nachträglich aus dem ß ein einfaches s oder ss und so weiter und so weiter. -- Sanyoh 18:22, 20. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::::::Bin häufig hier (eher passiv) und habe das auch schon oft gesehen. keine Ahnung. Alte, neue oder beides, die Mischungs machts. -- 80.132.242.155 00:52, 21. Jul 2005 (UTC) Wenn ich editiere, versuche ich die neue Rechtschreibung - soweit bekannt - anzuwenden. Ich würde mich unwohl fühlen, eine Rechschreib-Diktatur zu errichten: Es soll hauptsächlich um den Inhalt gehen wenn man hier mitarbeitet. Wenn ihr die alte Rechtschreibung beherrscht, dann nutzt die. Wenn jemand die neue beherrscht und die Artikel korrigiert ist das auch ok. Von neu auf alt zu ändern sollte allerdings nicht ok sein. Es wird auch wenig Sinn haben, hier im Detail zu erläutern was an den neuen und alten Regeln besser oder schlechter ist; das haben viele Experten und Berufene vor uns gemacht. Wenn ich mir den "zufälligen Artikel" anschaue, bin ich glücklich wenn überhaupt eine Form von Rechtschreibung exisitiert. ;o) Und dass die neue Rechtschreibung in den nächsten Jahren zur Anwendung kommt, ist auch sicher. Streitpunkte wie Auseinander- oder Zusammensetzung von Begriffen sollten erstmal unter den Tisch fallen. -- Florian - ✍ talk 12:43, 25. Jul 2005 (UTC)